


First Day

by byesweetheart (ConstantComment)



Series: Countdown [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dating, Emoji abuse, First Day of School, Flirting, Fluff, High School, M/M, Making Out, Public Display of Affection, Sharing Clothes, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 03:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10402791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/byesweetheart
Summary: Tobio and Hinata experience the first day back at school.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of my fic, [Hanging Out](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10261724), but part of a larger series. Starting from the beginning will probably make things clearer!
> 
> I've had a day (more like a week tbh), so please enjoy my everything-is-gay-and-nothing-hurts-AU! Thank you to everyone who has left such kind and encouraging messages on my fic! Y'all are the reason I keep going.

Waking up early enough for school, even when Tobio’s been getting up to run every day for the past week, is not fun. Getting out of bed is a struggle—he lies there staring at the ceiling at least ten minutes longer than he should. Bathing is also a struggle—he’s pretty sure he washed his hair twice because he wasn’t paying attention. Eating is a struggle—he has to scarf down his cereal listening to his mother’s soft chiding as he tries to make it out the door in time. Basically, everything is a struggle up until he reaches the end of his 15-minute walk through the wet winter air to the edge of Karasuno’s campus, thankful at least that Coach Ukai and Takeda didn’t schedule morning practice on the first day of term. After he gets to school, though, it’s a struggle for a different reason.

Hinata zooms in on his bike, as he’s been doing over the last several months (since they started being able to have conversations not involving yelling or violence), to meet Tobio at the east entrance. As he grinds to a screeching halt just before his usual lamp post, he smiles wide at Tobio looking like he might vibrate out of his skin with… something. Nerves, maybe.

Tobio is nervous himself, so it’s hard to tell if he’s projecting or not.

“‘Lo,” Tobio says with an awkward wave. He watches Hinata pull a chain out of his backpack and loop it around the post. He locks his bike in rapid-quick.

“Hi!” he calls, and then he’s trotting up to Tobio on the sidewalk. “How’re you?” He’s breathless, happy. As usual. But now, Tobio can’t tell if he’s pretending they haven’t seen each other more than casually since school ended. If that’s what they’re supposed to be doing. He can’t tell if they’re supposed to act differently around their classmates walking in groups past them as Hinata adjusts his backpack straps and Tobio stares at him uselessly. Outside the wide green lawns and tall brick buildings of their high school, just steps off the curb beyond Hinata’s bike, things are easier.

“Tired,” Tobio answers.

“Yeah,” Hinata agrees, blowing a puff of air up at his bangs. They flutter briefly. He’s always a little sweaty, hair damp at his temples and cheeks blotchy after his trips over the mountain to school. His chest rises rapidly still, but he looks like he could go another mile. Tobio, not for the first time, wonders where all his energy comes from.

“You?”

“I’m good! The rest of break was too short!”

They stand steps away from the entrance, facing each other in silence for a beat too long. Tobio can’t help but be the way he already is (stony and unsociable), but he’s pretty sure Hinata doesn’t have an excuse. He’s debating saying so when Hinata bursts out,

“I gotta tell you, though.”

“What—”

“You need to start sending me more selfies, because that one you sent—I’ve stared at it so much it’s almost burned into my eyeballs! You’ll make me go blind!”

Tobio is simultaneously incredulous and very, very embarrassed.

“Anyway, race you to first period!!” Hinata shouts, and the next thing Tobio sees is the back of him barreling toward the academic building.

Apparently Hinata _can_ go another mile. Tobio gapes for a second, but then he’s off, messenger bag whacking at his hip as he sprints to catch up. As his shoes pound into the pavement up the walkway to the front steps, the distance between him and Hinata growing smaller and smaller, his embarrassment bleeds into something warm and bubbly.

He just barely manages to beat Hinata, but he goes to class bent double with a stitch in his side. He didn’t drink enough water for this crap.

Hinata’s scowl at losing breaks down into a grin as he drags himself to his seat. He looks too pleased for someone who lost. Tobio slings his bag off his shoulder and fights his own smile as the bell sounds for the start of class.

Morning classes pass as usual, although he realizes as soon as he sits down in history that he didn’t do the reading over break. But, it’s not like this is a unique occurrence, so he gets over it quickly even though his teacher assigns him more homework. When he gets out of math before lunch, Hinata is waiting for him in the hall. It’s not like they don’t know each other’s schedules, so Tobio knows he walked a pretty long way—from the other side of the building—to just be casually loitering like he is. Hinata is leaning on the wall across the corridor, tapping his feet as he plays around on his phone. Tobio stops in front of him.

“What are you doing here?” he asks. He’s pretty sure he sounds rude.

Hinata just shakes his head and jogs in place for a second. “Best two out of three?” he asks, slowing and tilting his head like the question needs physical emphasis.

Tobio considers him, watches him bite his lip red, rub the back of his neck and ruffle his bird’s nest of orange hair. For some reason, knowing what his hair feels like under his hands makes Tobio look away. “When I win, what do I get?” Tobio says to the clock on the wall.

“When _you_ win?!” Hinata squawks.

Tobio smirks. Looks back down at him. “When I win you have to take all of my clean-up assignments on the team rotation this season.”

“When _I_ win,” Hinata begins, before lowering his voice, “I get selfies from you whenever I want.”

Tobio rolls his eyes, fighting the heat rushing to his face. “That’s funny,” Tobio says, “because—” but Hinata can’t hear the rest of it because Tobio is running toward homeroom, heedless of any potential reprimands from teachers because he is _going to win._

He doesn’t win.

Hinata is very proud of himself, sitting ramrod straight in his chair as he eats from his bento box with gusto. He hums and swings his legs as he chews, sending mischievous grins Tobio’s way every now and then, and Tobio can’t help but enjoy it. It reminds him of their trip to the movies over break. It reminds him of holding hands and that kiss on his cheek. And the piggy-back rides and walking through the park and laughing helplessly over dinner when Hinata shoved too many dumplings in his mouth and looked like a fat squirrel. After, when they’d made out under a streetlight just a block from Tobio’s house…

The rest of the afternoon before practice is pretty useless, because once he’s in his head thinking about break and Hinata, he’s gone. At least classes on the first day of semester aren’t all that important.

He and Hinata have English language together last period, so he knows he won’t be able to escape the last race to break the tie. He could say he doesn’t know why he does this to himself, but that’d be a lie. Even before… before break, he would’ve raced Hinata anywhere—he can’t help it, he’s competitive—but now there’s an extra layer of something.

That something can also be distracting.

“I WIN!” Hinata crows when he beats Tobio to the locker rooms, and he reaches a high enough decibel that his voice bounces off the tiled walls. He’s leaning heavily on his knees but he looks triumphant. Tobio probably looks like he’s gonna die any second, his heart is beating so fast. “You’re a loser! You lost _so bad_ and I won!” he continues.

“Chill out, shrimp,” Tsukishima mutters as he passes them on the way to his locker, used to this situation by now. He always has something snide to say, though. “You two are friggin’ weird, you know.” Yamaguchi is at his side, as usual, but he manages to shake his head without disdain. Just exasperation. Tobio likes Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi isn’t a _dick_.

Tobio takes a few deep breaths and thinks about smacking Tsukishima in the face with a volleyball to calm down.

The rest of the team follows in their wake, laughing and catcalling at what has now turned into an elaborate victory dance (on Hinata’s part, not Tobio’s — Tobio is just an innocent, embarrassed bystander). Hinata points at him, chanting and bouncing a little toward him: “I am the win-ner. Shouyou is so fast. You are the lo-ser. ‘Yama came in last—”

Hinata is close enough now, exuberant as they’re left behind by the team, so Tobio bends toward him, lips nearly touching the soft, round shell of his ear under his hair when he whispers, “I really wanna kiss you right now.”

Hinata trips over his feet and lands in a heap on the floor, and everyone ribs him mercilessly for the rest of the afternoon because of it. He’s red in the face through warm-ups and drills and even their practice game.

But, Tobio is the only one with the privilege of knowing why.

“Kageyama and Yamaguchi start the rotation with clean-up tonight!” Takeda-sensei calls out as practice finishes up, and he can nearly _feel_ Hinata’s eyes on him (probably accompanied by a smug smile) as he slumps his shoulders and walks toward the ball cart to get started. Today was long and he’s not looking forward to walking home alone. Yamaguchi sends him a commiserating smile and lifts his fist to bump his as the rest of the team moves away 

“Sucks to be you!” Tanaka yells. There’s a collective chuckle as the team scurries out of the gym toward the locker rooms in clumps. Hinata smiles bashfully at him before he follows Ennoshita and Noya out, and then the gym is silent except for the squeak of Yamaguchi’s shoes on the gym floor, balls bouncing, mats being stacked up in corners. They finish pretty quickly, but Tobio’s exhausted.

In the deserted locker room, they change into sweats and bundle up instead of showering, and part ways since Yamaguchi lives west of campus. It’s windy and dark now, but at least Tobio doesn’t live far. He lifts his collar and rummages in his bag for his hat, but then he realizes he gave it to Hinata the other night.

“Shit,” he grumbles, and walks faster.

He doesn’t spot the orange head of hair until he’s practically at the lamp post where he began the day.

Hinata is blushing. Even bundled up as he is in his parka with the hood up, it’s obvious, because he’s biting his lip again and smiling lopsidedly at Tobio. He has Tobio’s grey beanie in his gloved hands.

“Hi,” Tobio says.

“I forgot to give this back earlier. You shouldn’t walk home without a hat,” Hinata says sheepishly. He holds it out to him, and Tobio yanks it and Hinata close.

There’s a moment when he debates whether he should, but Hinata’s breath catches when they come together, his small hands landing on Tobio’s chest. That pretty much decides it for him. It feels funny to hide his face under Hinata’s hood to get to his mouth, but Hinata is warm and he makes more happy noises as they nibble lightly at each others’ lips. That bubbly feeling from earlier is back, so much better than aggressive butterflies.

“You made practice really difficult,” Hinata says between kisses.

“Life is hard,” Tobio mutters, “deal with it.”

Hinata laughs, and it’s really nice up close. His nose scrunches and his eyes squint and Tobio has to kiss at least one round cheek. He doesn’t know what’s wrong with him.

“Hmm,” Hinata hums, and Tobio wraps an arm around the back of his neck to pull him in as close as possible. Their foreheads bump together lightly.

“Walk home with me?” he asks.

“‘Course, it’s on the way,” Hinata says quietly, but he’s leaning up to press another kiss to Tobio’s mouth instead of reaching for his bike.

The kiss deepens, and Tobio couldn’t care less that it’s freezing out and windy as hell and late and dark. Hinata’s tongue sends shivers down his back when it brushes against his own, his hands spread against Tobio’s stomach through his sweatshirt. Tobio never knew kissing was this good. It always seemed gross before now.

 _Eventually_ , they make it to Tobio’s house.

“Text when you’re home?” Tobio asks, gruff.

Hinata smiles, nods, and pedals off into the dark.

Tobio’s dozing in bed when Hinata’s text comes in, but he fizzles with satisfaction even through the groggy haze.

 **Hinata:** im home!!! sooooo sleepy ∑(￣□￣)

 **Kageyama:** Yeah. Me too.  
**Kageyama:** Glad you got home okay.

 **Hinata:** aww  
**Hinata:** u MUST be sleepy haha  
**Hinata:** if ur being this nice (*⸰‿-)

 **Kageyama:** Shut up.

 **Hinata:** can i get a sleepy selfie?

Tobio is too tired to argue, but he probably wouldn’t try that hard to resist anyway, selfie agreement or no. In the yellow light of his bedside lamp, he takes a picture of his face half-hidden in his pillow. He’s not sure he looks all that great, but sends it anyway.

 **Hinata:** omg ur so  
**Hinata:** ugh tobio  
**Hinata:** ♡

Tobio lifts the covers over his face.

 **Hinata:** [picture message]

He turns down the brightness of his screen before opening it, but he’s blinded anyway by the wattage of Hinata’s smile.

In the picture, Hinata grins really hard, brown eyes peeking out through the splay of his fingers over his tomato-red face. His hair is fluffed out against his pillows and at the bottom of the image Tobio can see he’s wearing a loose black shirt. Tobio’s shirt.

Tobio saves it before typing a quick response.

 **Kageyama:** Good night, Shouyou. 

 **Hinata:** (∩˃o˂∩) night!!!  
**Hinata:** see u tomorrow ♡♡♡

Tobio knows tomorrow is going to be just as weird as today, and the day after, probably. But he thinks, if he’s survived so far, things might get less difficult. He might even be able to get used to it.

Tobio drifts off, and dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Come say hello on [Tumblr](http://byesweetheart.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/byesweetheart_)! 
> 
> In other news, I hope no one minds the slight... rambling quality of this series. I do have a goal in mind for the end result, but overall this story is a writing exercise for me and a determined effort to create a story where two LGBTQ+ kids are unapologetically happy and un-pressured in their exploration of their feelings. I've been in fandom for 10 years and I love me some angst, but I wanted to celebrate what people call "fluff" as something that's not just filler. Anyway, those are my thoughts! If you've read this far, you're a trooper. <3


End file.
